


A Pig in Piedmont

by AMountainFullOfDragons



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMountainFullOfDragons/pseuds/AMountainFullOfDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its only half way home that they realize that bringing a pig as big as Waddles to Piedmont might be a problem for their parents. Luckily, there's a crystal clear solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pig in Piedmont

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired to write this when I first saw this comic http://moringmark.tumblr.com/post/140029057093 on tumblr. The comic is probably far better.

“Dip, I don’t know if this is going to work.” Dipper paused, looked at his sister and couldn’t believe the slight panic on her face. Survive Weirdmageddon, and now the most terrifying thing is bringing home a pig.

However, the younger Pines twin knew she had a point. A half hour earlier in their ride back to Piedmont, Mabel had brought up a very good question. How in the world _would_ their parents take Waddles? The ever happy pig was between them in the bus seat right now, looking at Mabel and then to Dipper with that care free piggy look. For half an hour they had been trying to find an appropriate explanation – hashing out and retooling the truth and then a half dozen stranger explanations. Dipper chewed on his lip, thinking of an answer, and caught Mabel doing the same out of the corner of his eye. None of them had changed the main fact.

“He’s too big to be a house pet…isn’t he.” It was mostly a statement, so Dipper gave only the barest of nods.

“Especially for Piedmont, right? I don’t know if the neighborhood could handle a pig. You remember the lady down the street.” A shudder from Mabel and Dipper nodded a little more resolutely.

“If only we could shrink him down,” Dipper started, “with, I dunno some-” the Mystery Twins stared at each other.

“Bro-bro, you keep that flashlight?” Dipper was already too busy digging through his backpack.

\--

“So he’s-“

“A hairless guinea pig.”

“And if they don’t buy it?”

“They buy everything you say Mabes. But just stick with the truth – you won him at Grunkle Stan’s carnival. As far as that goes, we were just tricked. I’ll do some searching tonight and see if there’s a better explanation.”

“And you didn’t do that before because…?” Dipper gave Mabel a smile.

“Bad Internet connection. And you wouldn’t care if he was a pig or a guinea pig or anything, so why would you look? You certainly didn’t care when you saw him, Miss He’s-my-soulmate-Dipper.” Mabel smiled and double checked that the flashlight with the crystal attached was once again safely stashed among Dipper’s things. Waddles, now shrunk, was tucked in her arms. Once they had gotten their plan figured out, the Mystery twins had found their various ways to amuse themselves over the long ride. They had been woken up when the bus had pulled into the local bus depot they would meet up with their parents at. They’d held off shrinking Waddles until they had been able to sneak into a family restroom at the stop – the bus driver had been nervously looking for the pig as they got off after their Grunkles’ display.

Now they were waiting for their parents, who were thankfully just late enough to allow them the chance, by an appropriate bench which now haphazardly housed their summer belongings. Mabel was the first to spot them, and ran out with Waddles raised like she was reenacting The Lion King.

“Mom, Dad! This is Waddles! He’s a hairless guinea pig!”

Dipper held his sigh of relief until his mother began to coo over the little pink bundle of piggy love held in his sister’s arms.


End file.
